1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a foldable rocking chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable chair 1 which includes a backrest 11, a seat framework 12, front and rear legs 14, and a leg supporter 13. A pivot mechanism interconnects the backrest 11, the seat framework 12, the front and rear legs 14, and the leg support 13 so as to permit folding of the chair 1. However, the chair 1 of this type cannot provide a rocking function. FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional rocking chair 2 including a chair body 21 and a rocking mechanism 22 mounted on a bottom of the chair body 21 so that the chair body 21 can be rocked on the rocking mechanism 22. However, the chair 2 of this type cannot be folded.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable rocking chair that is foldable and that is capable of providing a rocking function.
According to the present invention, a foldable rocking chair comprises: parallel first left and right support rods of equal lengths and having first top and bottom ends; a first cross rod interconnecting the first top ends of the first left and right support rods; parallel second left and right support rods of equal lengths and respectively associated with the first left and right support rods and having second top and bottom ends, each of the second left and right support rods crossing a respective one of the first left and right support rods so as to define an intersection therebetween and so as to divide the respective one of the first left and right support rods into first front and rear sections relative to the intersection and so as to divide each of the second left and right support rods into second front and rear sections relative to the intersection, the first front section extending downwardly from the intersection to the first bottom end, the first rear section extending upwardly from the intersection to the first top end, the second front section extending upwardly from the intersection to the second top end, the second rear section extending downwardly from the intersection to the second bottom end; a second cross rod interconnecting the second bottom ends of the second left and right support rods and having a length greater than that of the first cross rod; a left stretcher disposed between the first and second left support rods and having two opposite ends respectively pivoted on the first front section of the first left support rod and the second rear section of the second left support rod; a right stretcher disposed between the first and second right support rods and having two opposite ends respectively pivoted on the first front section of the first right support rod and the second rear section of the second right support rod; an L-shaped left arm support disposed above the left stretcher and having a first end pivoted on the first rear section of the first left support rod, and a second end pivoted on the second front section of the second left support rod; an L-shaped right arm support disposed above the right stretcher and having a first end pivoted on the first rear section of the first right support rod, and a second end pivoted on the second front section of the second right support rod; a cross member interconnecting the second front sections of the second left and right support rods and disposed adjacent to the top ends of the second left and right support rods; a flexible mat having two opposite ends respectively secured to the first cross rod and the cross member and extending between the first left and right support rods; and a stop member mounted on the first front sections of the first left and right support rods below the second front sections of the second left and right support rods for limiting downward movement of the second front sections of the second left and right support rods upon rotation of the second left and right support rods relative to the left and right stretchers when an external downward force is applied on the second front sections of the second left and right support rods via the cross member.